


Comfort

by StarrySummers04



Series: Unlikely, Not Impossible [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Background Dean Miller/JJ, Episode: S01E08 Every Second Counts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Jack spends the night before peer reviews with Ryan. After the shift from hell and the awful feeling of peer reviews, Jack needs to go and see his boyfriend for some comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and peer reviews were just going to make it even longer. Jack had felt like shit saying that they should follow protocol and take Peter to the hospital but so many things could have gone wrong. Besides, if all of the victims of the bus crash had died, it wasn’t on them. It was Station 23’s call so they should have taken responsibility for anything that happened.

* * *

 

Getting up that morning was tough. Jack would much rather have stayed in bed with Ryan but that wasn’t an option. Especially since peer reviews were that evening. And Ryan would never suggest that he stay home. Ryan had been laying on his back with Jack tucked against his chest but the firefighter groaned and moved his head to tuck against Ryan’s neck instead. “Morning.” Ryan whispered as soon as he knew Jack was awake.

“Good morning.” Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss Ryan. It had been a week since the strip mall had burned to the ground and the new couple had spent most of that time together when they weren’t working. Things started to get more heated and Ryan moved his hand from Jack’s lower back to his ass. Jack pulled away from the kiss. “I love our new morning routine, but I need to get straight in the shower this morning.” Jack pouted. If he wasn’t going out for captain, he may have been tempted to call in sick or just have sex with Ryan and then be late to work - consequences be damned.

“Do you want me to join you?” Ryan asked. He didn’t mean so that they could have sex in the shower.

“I would love that but we still can’t really keep our hands off each other and I’ll be late for work if you join me.” Jack reasoned, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“And you can’t make a bad impression to start the day because of peer reviews.” Ryan smiled, remembering what both Jack and Andy had said. He didn’t see Andy a lot right now because all of his free time was spent on Jack but they were still friends and they still spoke to each other.

“You’re more than welcome to shower and have breakfast before you leave. As long as you lock up before you go.” Jack added as he threw the covers off himself and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Jack could always spend more time with Ryan and have a shower at work, but he’d never been that guy and didn’t want to start now. Ryan stretched and sat up, watching as Jack left the room. He would always take the opportunity to check out his boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe that Jack was his boyfriend.

Whilst Jack was showering, Ryan found his underwear from the day before and put them on so that he could get out of bed and find the rest of his clothes. He had no idea where they’d ended up in the mad rush to remove each other’s clothes and get to the bedroom after dinner last night. It didn’t take Ryan long to locate everything and get dressed. The policeman then headed to the bathroom as he needed to pee. Jack was just getting out of the shower as Ryan headed in. “You didn’t have to get up straight away.” Jack commented.

“It’s fine. Besides, I need to stop by home on my way to the station and put on my uniform. I can’t go into work in my casual clothes, from last night, without having showered.” Ryan explained. “Do you want me to drop you off at 19 on my way?”

“I can drive myself.” Jack defended.

“I know you can but I thought you might want to spend a little more time together. I’m not going to see you again until tomorrow night now.” Ryan reminded him.

“Sorry.” Jack sighed.

“You don’t owe me an apology.” Ryan smiled.

* * *

 

Jack allowed Ryan to drive him to work, although they were still keeping their relationship quiet, so Ryan parked a block or so away, meaning the rest of Station 19 wouldn’t see them. “So, tomorrow night?” Jack checked as he undid his seat belt.

“If that’s what you want, yes.” Ryan agreed.

“It would be tonight if I wasn’t working.” Jack replied, leaning over to give Ryan a kiss goodbye. “Have a good day.” Jack smiled. Ryan pulled Jack even closer.

“Be safe.” Ryan requested. He knew this job wasn’t always safe, there was always a chance that Jack could go to work today and he’d never see his boyfriend again but he had to say it.

“I will.” Jack smiled, softly. “I promise.” He then pressed a final kiss to Ryan’s lips before getting out of the car and walking the rest of the way.

* * *

 

Jack headed straight up to the locker room so that he could put his uniform on. Travis was the only one there so either everyone else had been and gone, or they hadn’t arrived yet. “Morning, Trav.”

“Morning, Jack. How are you?” Travis replied.

“I’m good.” Jack beamed, grimacing slightly as he leant over to tie his boots. He’d been having sex with Ryan every night they were together so he was feeling a little sore now, a week later. The shower before work had helped, but it didn’t completely remove the soreness.

“Are you sure? You look a bit uncomfortable.” Travis remarked, moving to sit on the bench with Jack.

“I’m fine.” Jack replied, standing up so that he could stretch.

“Are you having problems with your back?” Travis continued.

“Honestly, I’m fine. Just a little sore.” Jack repeated. Travis raised an eyebrow.

“In what way?”

“Yes, in the way you’re thinking!” Jack exclaimed, turning red. “I’ve been seeing someone. And I actually wanted to talk to you about it.”

“Me?” Travis checked.

“Yeah, I’ve never been in a serious relationship with another guy. Actually, I’ve never really been in a serious relationship…” Jack trailed off. Unfortunately, before either of them could say anything else, Dean arrived and Jack wasn’t ready for the rest of the team to know about his sexuality or new relationship. He knew they weren’t going to have a problem with him being bisexual, but the relationship was still new and he wanted to keep things quiet. 

“We’ll talk later.” Travis whispered, leaving the locker room as Ben entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split the events of the episode into at least another chapter. I apologise that a lot of this chapter is what happened in the episode but I've also added in other bits like Jack's thoughts and linking it to his relationship with Ryan somehow.

Jack had been wanting to talk to Travis more but with Ben and Dean now in the room, that wasn’t going to happen. Dean was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ben chuckled as he got his washing out of the machine. “Another long night with JJ, huh?”

“I thought I had stamina but that woman does not slow down.” Dean replied. Jack was just finishing fastening the last few buttons on his shirt and peered round the corner to look at Dean. Dean downed the contents of a small bottle. “Wipes out a hangover every time.” He remarked.

“You’re hungover?” Jack asked, trying not to frown in disapproval.

“I’m about to not be.” Dean smiled.

“Are you good? To work today?” Jack checked.

“Are you really asking me that? I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t.” Dean replied.

“Baby?” A voice called. “You can’t be in less than full uniform, right?” It was JJ.

“See. Never slows down.” Dean commented as she held out his watch.

“You forgot this.”

“Hey JJ.” Ben greeted. “Nice to see you.” She had been about to kiss Dean but pulled away when Ben spoke.

“Hi.” She beamed.

“You are so on it, baby.” Dean added.

“Ooh, I’ve never been back here. Ooh, is that where you sleep?” JJ asked, moving to goand look.

“You know, it’s kinda our private space. Typically, civilians aren’t allowed.” Jack stated before she got too far.

“Oh, copy. Copy. Forget I was even here.” JJ smiled.

“I’ll walk her out.” Dean offered. They left hand in hand. Jack wished he could have that with Ryan already. Jack looked at Ben and shook his head. Ben laughed. Then they carried on with what they were doing.

* * *

 

“Hey.” Jack began, approaching Dean as he made breakfast.

“Yeah?”

“We can’t have fireflies just wandering around the-” Jack began but Dean cut him off.

“I know you did not just call JJ a firefly.” Dean interrupted. “I genuinely like her.”

“She doesn’t belong in our bunk area.” Jack tried.

“She was dropping off my watch. But, yeah, man. Thank you for the helpful heads up on what’s frowned upon in our bunk area.” Dean glared. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Dean was clearly referencing the fact that he and Andy used to be a thing. It hurt Jack that Dean would use this against him. Jack chose to move away and sit down at the table where Vic was questioning Travis about a guy. Jack felt very out of the loop as he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“So.” Jack began, getting everyone’s attention when Vic had finished. “Andy and I wanted to say a few words.”

“Well, two words, actually. We know peer reviews are tonight and we just wanted to say in advance, thank you. For whatever you’re going to say. We know you’ll be honest and Jack and I, we appreciate you taking the time.” Andy reported. Jack just carried on eating his breakfast. Andy always did this. He was never able to say anything because Andy always did it. Whilst she was talking, Jack felt his phone go off so he quickly checked it. It was from Ryan.

_ Ryan: Just made it to work. Have a good day and I hope to see you tomorrow x _

Jack: _ Have a good day too x  _

“Picking sides feels wrong.” Vic stated.

“Do we have to?” Ben asked.

“You don’t have to pick sides. Just, tell the truth. Whatever you feel.” Andy replied.

“I’m picking sides.” Maya announced.

“Good to know.” Jack said. Maya had always been Andy’s best friend and Jack hadn’t expected anything else. Before the rest of the team could resume their breakfast, the alarm went off.

**Station 19 respond. Motor vehicle accident.**

* * *

 

Since Jack had been assigned to aid car with Vic, they were the ones who dealt with the patient upon arrival as the rest of the team sorted everything else. After a visual check, Peter seemed fine, he wasn’t complaining of any injuries, just a little pain. They put a neck brace on and moved him to the gurney using the board as the pain was in his neck and back but he seemed fine in himself. Jack was eager to get him to the hospital though, just in case. “I was trying to reverse out of the spot. Turns out, little hiccup. I put the car in drive. And the next thing I knew-”

“Do you know where you are?” Andy cut him off.

“We’re round the corner from the bakery. I was picking up croissants for Sandra.” Peter replied. “Trying to do the whole breakfast in bed thing without the whole cooking part.”

“Follow my finger.” Vic instructed. Peter did so with no problems. “Good. Sandra’s your wife?”

“Mmh. I was trying to get out and back before she woke up. Turns out the dumpster had other plans.” Peter joked.

“Alert and responsive.” Vic reported.

“Peter how are you feeling? Any pain?” Jack checked.

“Yeah, uh, my neck and back hurt a little so I figured I’d call you guys and hitch a ride to the hospital.” Peter replied. After conversing with the rest of the team, Andy instructed Jack and Vic to take Peter to the hospital whilst everyone else headed back to the station. “Do you think I’ll make it home in time for American Bake Off? It’s kind of our thing.” Peter asked.

“I love that show!” Vic exclaimed. “The whole station’s rooting for Tommy to win.”

“Ooh, Tommy? Sandra and I are rooting for the other guy. You think you’ll help me anyway?”

“Not to worry.” Jack laughed as they put Peter in the back of the aid car. “We will.” Jack then stayed in the back with Peter whilst Vic headed up front to drive.

Neither of the three said much, well, Vic and Peter kept talking to each other but Jack was quiet. He’d never really bonded with Vic and right now, he wanted to talk to Travis. It wasn’t possible to tell Vic something and expect it to stay a secret. Then Andy’s voice came over the radio “Aid car and engine, we have an active MVC. Pull over now.” She ordered. Vic did as told. They all got out of the rigs, Andy was constantly throwing orders around. “Gibson, stay on Peter. We can’t leave him alone.”

“We only have one aid car.” Jack began, but, as usual, Andy cut him off before he’d finished.

“Yeah, but we’ll have to make do until back up.”

“One aid car to take Peter to the hospital. It’s protocol. This crash is Station 23’s call.” Jack protested. He felt like shit saying these things but it wasn’t up to them what happened here.

“They’re 8 minutes away. Warren, who needs aid car supplies more? These crash victims or Peter?” Andy asked, turning to the rookie.

“Uh, I’d say the crash victims.” Warren replied, hesitantly.

“We don’t know the full extent of his injuries. He could have internal bleeding.” Jack reasoned.

“He’s stable and alert. Keep him that way. But I’m not leaving these people here on their own.” Andy stated.

“We’re already on a call.” Jack reminded her.

“Captain’s orders, Gibson!” Andy shouted. Jack groaned as soon as she left. At least he was nice to her when he was captain.


End file.
